In love with the Hawaiian guy
by Demifan3095
Summary: Its about Vanessa going to Hawaii because well Miley is getting married in a couple of weeks so at first she's not happy with it and then she meets Joe at first she doesn't like him but with the time she starts falling for him
1. Chapter 1

There was once upon a time a girl called Vanessa Hudgens she had it all family, friends, all that stuff.  
But what happens when your mom tells you you have to go to your cousin's wedding at Hawaii?  
Well the same thing happened to Vanessa but before we tell more we should let YOU watch first.

- ( she wakes up, takes a shower and finishes brushing her teeth as she finished combing her hair)  
- (she yells at her from the kitchen) Vanessa! breakfast is ready -(she sighs) Coming mom! (goes downstairs) Morning - Morning sweetie (kisses her forehead)  
- So mom um i was thinking if maybe i should stay at Taylor's place after we finish watching the movies?  
-(she stops cooking her breakfast) Yeah honey, sit down -(she sits down)  
- Vanessa we're moving out to the beach house for your cousin's wedding.  
- (she stands up) Wait.. what?  
- Yeah sorry sweetie but at least you can see all of your cousins and hang out at the beach you said You always wanted that remember?  
- Yeah mom but that was when i was 12 i'm 20 now please mom i promised Taylor.. and if i don't go She's gonna be pissed off at me - Vanessa no. You're a grown woman please don't do this to your family plus Miley wants you to be her Maid of honor.  
- (she's pissed off) Fine i'll go. But i'm only doing this because of you and Miley. I'll call Taylor to cancel.  
-(she picks up her cellphone and calls Taylor)  
-( Taylor picks up as she's enjoying a massage) Hello?  
-Hey Tay.  
-Oh hey girl! what's up?  
-Nothing much.. i just i need to talk to you about something.  
- Sure what is it?  
- I don't think i can go to the movies tonight - ( she tells the massuase to stop) Wait are you cancelling on me?  
- Taylor you don't understand my cousin is having her wedding on Hawaii and i really need to Be there please i just you can understand.  
- You know what Vanessa.. go to hell!! (she hangs up)  
-(Her mouth widens) That bitch!  
- So how did Taylor took it?  
- (sarcastic) Well she handle it pretty well.. - She yelled at you didn't she?  
- Yeah.. i'll go pack (about to go upstairs until)  
- Honey that's not necessary i already packed for you.. by the way we're leaving this afternoon -(sarcastic) Oh good.. something else to already make my life complete.  
-(sighs) Honey i just hope you can understand -No i.. i do understand its just.  
- Its just what?  
- Nothing.. (goes upstairs)

At 3:00 PM - Vanessa come one lets go!  
-(gets downstairs with her suitcase) Coming coming!  
- Hurry up we're going to be late!  
- Mom wait! don't rush me!!

They arrived at the airport and got to the plane and they arrived at Hawaii.  
- Aunt Gina!!! ( she hugs her)  
- Hey Miley! ( she smiles at her) wow you look stunning.  
- Aww thanks.. i know (she laughs and looks at Vanessa) Hey Vanessa! (smiles)  
- Hey Miles (smiles a little)  
-(Hugs her) Thank goodness you're here i can't wait for you guys to meet Nick he's so sweet you'll love him (Smiles big)  
- Yeah we will (smiles a little again and looks down)  
- (giggles) Okay girls come on lets go..

They arrive at the beach house

- Wow... this house got so much bigger ever since i left.. ( Vanessa said while smiling)  
- I know we did some new decorations though.. (grabs Vanessa's hand) come on! i'll introduce you to Nick - I hope Vanessa gets use to this.. (she thinks as she goes inside)  
With Vanessa and Miley - Vanessa this is my fiancee Nick - Hi a pleasure Miley told me a lot about you - Really? (smiles and looks at Miley)  
- Yeah silly.. (giggles) oh and this is Kevin and... wait where's Joe?  
- I'm here.. (looks at Vanessa) whoa.. who's the hottie?  
- Joe don't be rude.. this is my cousin Vanessa the one i told you about.  
- Oh sorry... i uh.. I'm Joe by the way.  
- Hi (smiles a little)  
- Nessa what's wrong? you've been acting weird ever since you got here.. why?  
- Nothing's wrong i swear.. i just i'm gonna put this in my room ( leaves with her luggage)  
- That was weird.. - said Kevin - Sorry guys about that she's just not use to this right now.  
- I'll be back.  
- Wait Joe were ya going?  
- I just need to serve some drinks.  
- Oh okay.. come on Nick lets go..

With Vanessa - (sighs)  
- Hey what was that about?  
- Why do you care?  
- (lies) I don't its just.. you know i was curious - (scoffs) Yeah right.. i gotta go i need to put this in my room - (grabs her arm) Wait.. can i help?  
- And why would you wanna help?  
- Because i'm being polite... (smiles innocently)  
-Okay (smiles a little) But this is just for today so its not like we're gonna be friends or anything.  
- Right i agree - Good. By the way thanks for the help.  
- No problem (falls down with the suitcase) Ayy my knee.  
- (helps him) Sorry.. (giggles)  
- Its okay (smiles)  
- Um thanks.. again.  
- Okay so uh.. i'll go.  
- I think you should.  
- Um bye.  
-Bye (closes the door)  
- Damn she's hot.  
In the other room - Damn he's cute and sexy... okay Vanessa snap out of it.. tomorrow you have a long day.. so stop thinking about cute boys.. (lies down)

10 reviews for chapter 2!! :D Sorry if its not so good but i hope you like it ;)


	2. Chapter 2

There was once upon a time a girl called Vanessa Hudgens she had it all family, friends, all that stuff.  
But what happens when your mom tells you you have to go to your cousin's wedding at Hawaii?  
Well the same thing happened to Vanessa but before we tell more we should let YOU watch first.

- ( she wakes up, takes a shower and finishes brushing her teeth as she finished combing her hair)  
- (she yells at her from the kitchen) Vanessa! breakfast is ready -(she sighs) Coming mom! (goes downstairs) Morning - Morning sweetie (kisses her forehead)  
- So mom um i was thinking if maybe i should stay at Taylor's place after we finish watching the movies?  
-(she stops cooking her breakfast) Yeah honey, sit down -(she sits down)  
- Vanessa we're moving out to the beach house for your cousin's wedding.  
- (she stands up) Wait.. what?  
- Yeah sorry sweetie but at least you can see all of your cousins and hang out at the beach you said You always wanted that remember?  
- Yeah mom but that was when i was 12 i'm 20 now please mom i promised Taylor.. and if i don't go She's gonna be pissed off at me - Vanessa no. You're a grown woman please don't do this to your family plus Miley wants you to be her Maid of honor.  
- (she's pissed off) Fine i'll go. But i'm only doing this because of you and Miley. I'll call Taylor to cancel.  
-(she picks up her cellphone and calls Taylor)  
-( Taylor picks up as she's enjoying a massage) Hello?  
-Hey Tay.  
-Oh hey girl! what's up?  
-Nothing much.. i just i need to talk to you about something.  
- Sure what is it?  
- I don't think i can go to the movies tonight - ( she tells the massuase to stop) Wait are you cancelling on me?  
- Taylor you don't understand my cousin is having her wedding on Hawaii and i really need to Be there please i just you can understand.  
- You know what Vanessa.. go to hell!! (she hangs up)  
-(Her mouth widens) That bitch!  
- So how did Taylor took it?  
- (sarcastic) Well she handle it pretty well.. - She yelled at you didn't she?  
- Yeah.. i'll go pack (about to go upstairs until)  
- Honey that's not necessary i already packed for you.. by the way we're leaving this afternoon -(sarcastic) Oh good.. something else to already make my life complete.  
-(sighs) Honey i just hope you can understand -No i.. i do understand its just.  
- Its just what?  
- Nothing.. (goes upstairs)

At 3:00 PM - Vanessa come one lets go!  
-(gets downstairs with her suitcase) Coming coming!  
- Hurry up we're going to be late!  
- Mom wait! don't rush me!!

They arrived at the airport and got to the plane and they arrived at Hawaii.  
- Aunt Gina!!! ( she hugs her)  
- Hey Miley! ( she smiles at her) wow you look stunning.  
- Aww thanks.. i know (she laughs and looks at Vanessa) Hey Vanessa! (smiles)  
- Hey Miles (smiles a little)  
-(Hugs her) Thank goodness you're here i can't wait for you guys to meet Nick he's so sweet you'll love him (Smiles big)  
- Yeah we will (smiles a little again and looks down)  
- (giggles) Okay girls come on lets go..

They arrive at the beach house

- Wow... this house got so much bigger ever since i left.. ( Vanessa said while smiling)  
- I know we did some new decorations though.. (grabs Vanessa's hand) come on! i'll introduce you to Nick - I hope Vanessa gets use to this.. (she thinks as she goes inside)  
With Vanessa and Miley - Vanessa this is my fiancee Nick - Hi a pleasure Miley told me a lot about you - Really? (smiles and looks at Miley)  
- Yeah silly.. (giggles) oh and this is Kevin and... wait where's Joe?  
- I'm here.. (looks at Vanessa) whoa.. who's the hottie?  
- Joe don't be rude.. this is my cousin Vanessa the one i told you about.  
- Oh sorry... i uh.. I'm Joe by the way.  
- Hi (smiles a little)  
- Nessa what's wrong? you've been acting weird ever since you got here.. why?  
- Nothing's wrong i swear.. i just i'm gonna put this in my room ( leaves with her luggage)  
- That was weird.. - said Kevin - Sorry guys about that she's just not use to this right now.  
- I'll be back.  
- Wait Joe were ya going?  
- I just need to serve some drinks.  
- Oh okay.. come on Nick lets go..

With Vanessa - (sighs)  
- Hey what was that about?  
- Why do you care?  
- (lies) I don't its just.. you know i was curious - (scoffs) Yeah right.. i gotta go i need to put this in my room - (grabs her arm) Wait.. can i help?  
- And why would you wanna help?  
- Because i'm being polite... (smiles innocently)  
-Okay (smiles a little) But this is just for today so its not like we're gonna be friends or anything.  
- Right i agree - Good. By the way thanks for the help.  
- No problem (falls down with the suitcase) Ayy my knee.  
- (helps him) Sorry.. (giggles)  
- Its okay (smiles)  
- Um thanks.. again.  
- Okay so uh.. i'll go.  
- I think you should.  
- Um bye.  
-Bye (closes the door)  
- Damn she's hot.  
In the other room - Damn he's cute and sexy... okay Vanessa snap out of it.. tomorrow you have a long day.. so stop thinking about cute boys.. (lies down)

10 reviews for chapter 2!! :D Sorry if its not so good but i hope you like it ;)


End file.
